Water Hazard
Water Hazard is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Orishan from the planet Kiusana in the Andromeda Galaxy. Appearance Water Hazard appears as a red, mollusk-like alien. His eyes are green, and his mouth does not move when he speaks. Behind his legs and on the top of his arms are small spikes that are grey. On his shoulders and legs, there are black spots. On his hands, there are portholes, which he uses to shoot water. Water Hazard has four fingers with claws on them and on each one of his feet, there is a grey spike. His lower torso is grey, with two spikes on the side of them. In Omniverse, Water Hazard now has four slitted eyes, and also has eyes on his chest, with crab-like features on his stomach which appear to be crab legs forming a rib cage. His hood looks a lot rougher than before, and he now has what appear to be barnacles on his shoulders, arms, legs, and hands (where he shoots the water). He also has three spikes on the back of his legs and seems to have cracks on his arms and shoulders. His fingers are sharper and represent dactyls (the "moveable finger" of a crab claw). His overall armor is a darker shade of red and his grey parts are now a violet shade of grey. He wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Water Hazard in Frogs of War.png|Water Blasts Water Hazard Visor.png|Retractable Visor TFoW1 (104).png|Flight via Propulsion HT (530).png|Moisture Absorption RotS (232).png|Water Whips Water Hazard has an armored exoskeleton which protects his body from damage, including radiation. Ultimate Aggregor once commented that this exoskeleton makes Water Hazard completely invulnerable, although this has been confirmed to be not true. He also has enhanced strength,The More Things Change: Part 2 seen when he threw Buglizard into a nearby wall. He also has a retractable visor hidden under his hood.Tummy Trouble Water Hazard can absorb moisture, including from the air, through the portholes in his hands.Hero Time He can also launch pressurized water blasts from these same holes. Water Hazard is also capable of manipulating other sources of water, such as normal water. Water Hazard can breathe underwater. Water Hazard blasts hot water.Alien of the Month Water Hazard can jump exceptionally high.Rook Tales Weaknesses Although Water Hazard's armored exoskeleton allows him to feel little to no physical pain, he seems to be vulnerable to energy attacks, as well as intense heat. History |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Fame, Water Hazard's DNA was sampled and put in the Codon Stream by sampling Bivalvan's DNA. *Water Hazard first appeared in Too Hot to Handle. Water Hazard pretended to be Bivalvan to convince P'andor to go home, but failed and was defeated by P'andor. *In Hero Time, Water Hazard defeated Overlord by blasting his super-heated armor with water making it brittle and absorbing the water back into himself sucking away the energy. *In Revenge of the Swarm, Water Hazard confronted some Victor clones, but they escaped. *In Double or Nothing, Water Hazard defeated the Methanosian actor, Swamps. ;Dream *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Water Hazard was seen confronting Albedo. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In The More Things Change: Part 2, Water Hazard battled Buglizard with the help of Rook but failed. *In Hot Stretch, Water Hazard was used to cool off Ester and her friends. *In Tummy Trouble, Water Hazard was used to spray Attea off the Proto-TRUK. *In The Frogs of War: Part 1, Water Hazard was used to battle the Incurseans. *In Return to Forever, Water Hazard tried to break out of a force field, but was reverted by the Forever Knights' DNA scanner. *In The Ultimate Heist, Water Hazard was used to stop Negative Goop from getting the Polymorphic Crystal. *In For a Few Brains More, Water Hazard defeated Ultimate Panuncian. *In Bengeance Is Mine, Water Hazard fought off Sir Morton and the Forever Knights, but broke a pipe and eventually ruined Pakmar's shop. *In Rook Tales, Water Hazard fought Kundo but was defeated. *In A New Dawn, Water Hazard appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Too Hot to Handle'' (first appearance) *''Hero Time'' (selected alien was Big Chill) ;Season 2 *''Revenge of the Swarm'' ;Season 3 *''Double or Nothing'' ;Dream ;Season 3 *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (cameo) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' (first reappearance; intended alien was Humungousaur) *''Hot Stretch'' ;Season 3 *''Tummy Trouble'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' ;Season 4 *''Return to Forever'' (cameo) *''The Ultimate Heist'' *''For a Few Brains More'' ;Season 5 *''Bengeance Is Mine'' ;Season 7 *''Rook Tales'' ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) |-|Comics= ;Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10 (Issue 4) |-|Online Games= *''Galactic Challenge'' *''Game Creator'' *''Omniverse Collection'' Video Games Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Water Hazard is one of the Andromeda Galaxy aliens playable in the game. Water Hazard could generate a water tornado, briefly levitating while launching water blasts, and he wielded a water-whip to destroy enemies. It can be seen that his mouth can open, as he opens it while firing his water cannon, and it opens and shuts when he is idle. Naming and Translations Trivia *Each of Ben's Andromeda alien forms control a basic element. As the name suggests, this form commands water. *Water Hazard is the first Andromeda alien form Ben scanned and used. **His species is also the first species scanned by the Ultimatrix. *Water Hazard's voice has changed a few times over the course of his appearances: **When Water Hazard first appeared in Too Hot to Handle, his voice sounded exactly like Bivalvan's. **Starting in Hero Time, his voice became deeper. The reason for this is that at first Water Hazard was supposed to be a clone of Bivalvan, but later changed to help differ him from Bivalvan. **In Omniverse, his voice is slightly modified to sound like that of an underwater human. *In Too Hot to Handle, Water Hazard's water was colored aqua green. In the rest of his appearances, it is colored blue like normal earth water. *Water Hazard was the Alien of the Month in January 2012. *In the mobile game, Xenodrome, his name was misspelled Waterhazard. *In the online games, Game Creator and Omniverse Collection, Water Hazard shoots blobs of water in an upward tilted angle, instead of just spraying it. He is also able to create a bubble shield to protect himself from lasers. *Water Hazard appeared a total of 15 times in the classic continuity. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Category:Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Males